


(Old Shitfic): "Sonic's Death..." Series

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cringe, Fan Characters, Like.. really old fanfic, Meme, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Old Fanfic, Sonamy Fanchildren, Two Shot, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Originally uploaded to Scratch on May 30, 2015 and Jun 12, 2015) A really, really old fic from like 5 or 6 years ago that I made on Scratch when I was like 10 or 11 (maybe 12). Basically, uh Sonic dies ig. i don't know but this is one of the first fics I wrote and then uploaded on the internet and i only remembered it until now lmao. read author's notes for a bit more context. sit back, relax and I hope this fic makes you laugh as much as it made me cackle at 4:00 am in the fucking morning.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Flame's Version

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a bit of context  
> this circus was uploaded to my old scratch account in 2015. at like 2:00 am or something I decided to go onto my old scratch account for a laugh and then some poor, poor kid commented that the second part of the fic made him cry. this is dedicated to JediSonic on scratch for both inspiring me to upload this fucking thing as well as giving my friends and i a very good 2 hours of laughter.
> 
> Flame is some old school friend's sonic fan character who is Sonic's bro and also stupid fucking OP. Night is the old Sonic OC i used to have as a mascot and what I used to represent me. They're a character who I repurposed cos they have a nice color palette lol.
> 
> i like to think my writing has improved but honestly i fucking doubt it lmfao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really short huh  
> this just takes place after sonic's funeral idk the structure for this is weird.

* * *

It was a murky day...

A red and green hedgehog stood before a grave entitled "Here lies Sonic Maurice Hedgehog; Father,Brother, son, friend."

Flame stared at his younger brother's grave, tears swiftly running down his cheeks. He felt nothing but sadness, anger and guilt.  
It should've been him who died, not Sonic. But he knew he couldnt...since he was immortal.....Flame heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, but he dare not move.

The figure was slim and skinny and he wore a rather funny uniform.

Flame recognized that awfully skinny figure. It was his friend, Night, who had come to respect the now dead blue hedgehog. His face was covered by his bangs, but Flame knew he must've been crying as well.

"The funeral already finished, Night. You dont need to be here no more...You didnt bother to go faster in your fancy vechile, didnt you?" growled Flame.

Night was silent for a while but then spoke: "Im sorry, Flame....About being late and about Sonic Prime..."

"DONT CALL HIM THAT! HIS NAME IS NOT SONIC FREAKING PRIME! ITS SONIC!" Flame bellowed at Night, which made Night flinch a bit.

Flame then paused "I-Im sorry...i didnt mean to holler at you all of a sudden..."

"Its alright...." The two then stayed quiet for a while and then Night left. He patted Flame on the shoulder before he left.

Flame lingered there for a while longer. He then sighed and left, leaving behind the last ring Sonic collected before he died...

  


"It was good to know you, Sonic....."

* * *

**~End~**


	2. Ice's Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Sonic's Death two shot shitfic  
> Originally released on Jun 12, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this shit is actually important  
> Ice and "Joe" are SonAmy fanchildren. "Joe" actually belongs to someone who is still active on the internet. i was considering on using his actual name but when you google it, the character actually shows up (he even has a wiki page), so to avoid any potential harrassment, we're calling him "Joe." i love making fun of my old work but as far as I remember, Joe's creator is acc a pretty chill guy so I wouldn't want him getting bothered cos of my shitty fic lmao.
> 
> i like to think my writing has improved but honestly i fucking doubt it lmfao

* * *

Sonic ran through the fields with his oldest and favorite son, Ice. Ice ran alongside Sonic, trying to beat his father in a race they were having. It was peaceful today in Mobius. No robots..... No fighting (At least not yet) and no war (At least thats what Sonic and Ice thought so ).....

The two hedgehogs were soldiers from the Acorn Kingdom camp. As they wait for the robots, they spent time with each other. The two raced and talked just like they did when Ice was little and when Sonic wasn't always so busy. "Ya know.. If you took off that silly hair-do of yours, you'd be looking at your old man's reflection." Said Sonic, looking at his son smiling. Ice laughed and nudged Sonic "Just count the fact that my reflection isn't of a 46 year old, but of a 23 year old." teased Ice. "Sure, you may say im older than the dinosaurs, but wait until your kids start to say that to you" Replied Sonic.

Ice looked at his father again, the cool blue 46 year old male was covered in old scars and one of his ears were ripped. Ice knew how rough and violent those fights were... All of a sudden, one of the watchers shouted out "GET READY! GIANT ROBOT 12 0 CLOCK! AND HE'S GOT COMPANY!!" This startled Sonic and Ice, but the two immediatly got up and the two ran towards the direction robot was. "Ice, you go fight off the smaller ones, Uncle Flame and I will take care of this bad boy!" Shouted out Sonic.

Ice looked Sonic nervously, but nodded. The two fought along with some other soldiers, trying their best to protect the forcefield surrounding the kingdom. Sonic was quick and agile as he fought the ginormous robot. He swiftly ran up the robots arm and then jumped up to do a homing attack.  
But the robot was quicker than Sonic thought he would be, the robot grabbed Sonic by the neck and started choking him. Sonic coughed out blood as he was being strangled.

"DAD!" Ice said as he ran towards the robot, but the robot grabbed Ice and threw him to a nearby tree. The robot then abruptly tightened the squeeze and Sonic's eyes shrunk. He then slowly went backwards as he fell onto the soft grass. Ice stared in shock, watching his father fall from the robot's tight grasp.  
"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!" He screamed, running towards the body of the now dead blue hedgehog. He hug Sonic tightly, tears running down his pale cheeks.  
He thought he would feel Sonic's soft hand stroking his head if Ice hugged him, but Ice felt nothing, only pain...

Flame then came to see the body, and when he did, he kneeled down next to Ice, hugged both Ice and Sonic and started crying.

Later... Ice then dropped out of the war and headed home. He brought Sonic with him, wanting to see his family's reactions to the remains.

Ice walked in shame, knowing that he shouldve been a better son and helped his father fight. He continued walking, his head hung down, his blue bangs covered his face. He stared at his house when Ice finally got there. It felt empty for some odd reason. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open.

The door then revealed Joe, Ice's younger brother. Joe was happy when he saw Ice, but his expression turned into utter shock and confusion when he saw Sonic's body.

"Wh-Wha--"

"Don't ask what happened.. Get the shovel."

Joe's ears flatten when Ice interrupted him with a loud, strong voice, almost like a general's voice.  
Joe nodded and imediatly ran outside to get the shovel. Ice was planning to bury his father in the backyard, a reminder of him.

Then, Amy came and hugged her tall son, yet Ice stayed silent, staring blankly at his mother. She was then surprised when she saw Sonic's body, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please tell me it isnt him.." She said, covering her face. Ice stayed quiet and then pulled his mother closer to him, so she could have someone to comfort her. Amy then planned a funeral for Sonic and everyone came. Ice and Joe carried the coffin towards the burial place for Sonic. The two then refilled the hole again with dirt and Ice placed Sonic's tombstone infront of it.

After everyone and a few visitors left, Ice stared outside the window from his room, looking at the grave. He then sighed and went to sleep. He heard a few sobbings from Joe and Amy.

"Im the man of the house now...." Said Ice

"Its my turn to protect my family..."

* * *

**~End~**

_(Btw, this didnt really happen, its just how it couldve happened!!!!!! So please dont hate me!!!!!)_

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to burn this shit at the stake and make jokes and jokes out of this  
> this shit is too funny
> 
> also shout outs to that one guy on scratch who ripped this fic off bc not even shitfics are sacred anymore lmfao


End file.
